biographiesfandomcom-20200216-history
James Thangarajan
|-style="vertical-align: top" | Name | James Devadarshan Thangarajan |- style="vertical-align: top;" | Born | 28 April 1983, Colombo, Sri Lanka |- style="vertical-align: top;" | Died | 18 February 2008, West Lafayette, Indiana, USA |- style="vertical-align: top;" | Burial place | West Lafayette, Indiana, USA |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'Nationality' | Sri Lankan |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'Parents' | Samuel Thangarajan, Annette Thangarajan |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'Brother' | William Thangarajan |-style="vertical-align: top;" |'Occupations' | Information Technology at Purdue, Resident Assistant for Shreve Hall at Purdue |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'Alma mater' | Purdue University |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'Religious beliefs' | Methodist Christian |} James Devadarshan Thangarajan (28 April 1983 - 18 February 2008) was a Sri Lankan Information Technology student at Purdue University in West Lafayette, Indiana, U.S.A. As a member of the service fraternity Alpha Phi Omega, he held over a dozen positions, including multiple Vice Presidencies. James had over 30 hours of community service each semester, and he was an active member of Boiler Gold Rush (BGR), the freshman orientation program at Purdue. He served as a Team Leader for one year, a Team Supervisor for one year, and was 1/3 of the Recruitment and Selection team for the Student Orientation Committee in 2006. James also worked for ITaP (Information Technology at Purdue) for the majority of his time at Purdue, and he was serving as a Resident Assistant for Shreve Hall.http://www.fisherloy.com/obits/obituaries.php/obitID/117213 James was the human form of the ideal person and an inspiration to all Purdue students.To be expanded... Youth Family Schooling James completed his GCE 'O' Level from Grammar School, Dubai, in May 2000. He then went on to complete his GCE 'A' Level from St Mary's Catholic High School, which is rated among the best educational institutions in Dubai. Church Activities Life at Purdue University Education Volunteer Activities James deeply felt that service to others was an important and integral part of his life. This is reflected in both the volunteer organizations he was involved in, and in the way he treated his fellow man, feeling that all humans were his brother. Alpha Phi Omega Alpha Phi Omega is a service fraternity committed to upholding the values of leadership, friendship, and service. James was an active member of Alpha Phi Omega, Alpha Gamma chapter at Purdue University for many years. James held either an official or unofficial leadership role in the organization at all times. One example is his office of Male Pledge Class Trainer in Spring of 2003, Hicks Pledge Class. James was well-known and well-liked for his tremendous capacity for brotherhood and compassion. It was commonly known that if a brother ever needed someone to talk to or a favor of any kind, James would provide without hesitation or question. It was often said that if there was someone in the room that appeared to be lonely or feeling down, that is where James would be found. Boiler Gold Rush Work Interests Music James had a deep and far-reaching love of music that would often manifest itself in an impromptu song, sung acapella. James had a large mental library of music that he could access quickly to address the situation at hand - to evoke a laugh, break the ice, or cheer up a friend. His friends would often be gifted with a voice mail of James belting out 'You Are My Sunshine' or 'Hey Ya'. His love of music did not discriminate against any specific genre, as he was equally fond of both Frank Sinatra and Fergie. Reading Publications *Two articles by James in a newsletter Notes *James' page at Fisher-Loy Funerals *James' Facebook group *Article about James in The Exponent, Purdue's student newspaper *Alpha Phi Omega at Purdue *Boiler Gold Rush Orientation Program at Purdue *A blog post in memory of James